megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tabs and Organization
I'm curious what the recommendation is when putting information in tabs. I started to put more info into the SMT4 temp demon page to start filling it out, only to find out that the basic tabber command isnt sufficient, since it starts to look pretty ridiculous and less readable once it gets over 10 tabs. Because of this, I started digging into other ways that information could be tabbed, specifically for a way to put tabs inside of tabs. I was able to find information on 2 possible methods for accomplishing this. The first one is using tabview, however that requires multiple pages, which seems to be frowned upon here. The other way I came across was tabbertab; the basic command of doesnt seem to be enabled on here, but I was able to figure out a way of doing it with this code: Tab A= Tab 1 title Tab 1 content Tab 2 title Tab 2 content |-| Tab B= Tab 3 title Tab 3 content Tab 4 title Tab 4 content which displays like this: Tab A= Tab 1 title Tab 1 content Tab 2 title Tab 2 content |-| Tab B= Tab 3 title Tab 3 content Tab 4 title Tab 4 content Personally, I think things look better with a little tabbing than as really long linear pages, although excessive tabbing isn't much better. What is the recommendation for tabbed organization? Multiple pages with tabview, non-excessive use of tabbertab where appropriate, or simply have all pages as (sometimes extremely long) linear pages of information? Tathra (talk) 22:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I could see where we could use this for Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden stats but my experiment in my sandbox failed. Tutorial anywhere? Great Mara (talk) 00:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I've already tried tabview on List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons/temp2. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons/temp2 is easy to do because each table is already made on a separate page, so tabview can be incorporated there without any issues. I'm more asking about how to go about redoing pages like the P3 items page and such; I already plan on trying to redo it into tables to match up more with the P4 items page, once I figure out a good layout that looks good and keeps most of the information present, and incorporate some tab boxes to keep like stuff together and shorten the overall linear length. One method would be how I did the SMT4 items page, but using tabber that many times and with that much information makes the loading time kinda long; tabview only loads one page at a time, so its a lot quicker to load, but each section would need to have its own individual page, eg, P3 Consumables, P3 Equipment, etc; I think I might've read something about not being able to use tabber inside of tabview pages too (though I haven't checked that or might be remembering it wrong). Is there any official opinion on which way is "better," or should I maybe try setting up a trial page for each way to see which one looks and works better? Tathra (talk) 03:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think you can have 2 conflicting ways in one go. I personally prefer creating new templates to contain sub-category items in case of making the "all" tab, so you don't have to correct the reused info twice or more, also this makes the "master" list page looks cleaner and more manageable. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorry for necroing the thread. The Persona 4 Items page is a good example of Tab use, and I wanna get rid of the long linear List pages we have particularly the Demons list page. I haven't any ideas for a standard but I think one row of tabs is adequate. Gonna see if I can find a way to get subtabbers to work aside from the div tabbertab. BLUER一番 07:26, June 22, 2014 (UTC)